


The Unwanted Guardian

by wolf_girl24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Cute Lucifer, Demons, Devil, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_girl24/pseuds/wolf_girl24
Summary: Robin and her brother Nick hunts all things supernatural, from ghosts to demons, vampires to whitagos. Ever since their dad died from something unatural they where unable to turn a blind eye to the things that go bump in the night.Things are fine, going from town to town, staying in motels, hunting monsters. Things where simple. But of course, nothing in Robin's world stays simple from long, well not until herGardian shows up anyways, someone who is set on staying topside and not going back to hell.





	The Unwanted Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on wattpad by myself on the account wolf_girl24

I turned on my phone to look at the time for the third time tonight. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. He's supposed to be here to help me hunt down this thing, but he's probably out hooking up with someone I thought, grumbling to myself. 

Here I am, sitting in a bar where we believe the vampire is picking it's victims from, waiting for my jerk of a brother. I looked around at everything. I guess it's a bar/café type thing. There is a circle of comfortable looking chairs in the middle of the room, tables with chairs everywhere else, and a bar where I am sitting at. Music is plying in the background but I'm unfamiliar to the song.

"Um, do you want to order something to drink? You have been sitting there for a while now," the bartender's voice voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him and nodded. "What will it be?"

"Orange juice with ginger ale, please," I said. "No alcohol." He looks surprised but none the less passed me the drink. "Thanks." He nodded. I turned back around and sipped at my drink. I moved off of the bar stool, my but hurting from the hard surface. I moved over to one of the comfortable chairs and sat down with my drink. I drank more of it and hmmed with  appreciation, it tastes good. 

After a few minutes of impatiently waiting for brother dear to walk through the doors and watching for the pail skinned vampire we are supposed to be hunting I pulled out my phone. I started to text him. 

Me: where are you??? YOU are the one who wanted to meet up to kill the vampire! You better not of bail on me!

I growled in frustration as I sent the text. I can't believe him, I haven't seen him in years and the one time he wants to meet up he's late! 

"So, who was the jerk who stood you up?" A half amused voice asked. My head snapped to my left in the direction of the voice, revealing the owner of the voice; a man, around twenty-five (a few years older then me) with ice blue eyes and messy blond hair. You can see that he has recently shaved. I tensed. If my instincts weren't on high alert I would have noticed how handsome he is. 

"Actually I'm waiting for my brother, he's late," I said slowly. He tilted his head slightly, curiously.

"Oh, I know first hand how brothers can be," he chuckled dryly, there is another emotion behind his words but I can't put my finger down on it. He looked at the chair opposite of the one I'm sitting at then looked back at me. "Mind if I sit?" I looked at him for a second then shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see any reason why not," I said in a level tone of voice. He nodded with a smile and sat down. He placed a cup filled with water down on the table between us, a cup I haven't noticed until now. 

"I'm Robin," I introduced myself, deciding I might as well be nice. I stuck out my hand. He grinned. 

"You can call me Luce," he said and shook my hand. My eyes widened and I held in a gasp, his hand is cold, not freezing, but still cold. Then I moved a finger to feel for a pulse unnoticed, I almost breathed out a sigh of relief, he has a pulse; not a vampire. He looked at me questionly. I fake smiled and pulled my hand away. "Sorry if my hands are cold, I just came in from outside and cold weather has never agreed with me." I nodded. 

Then he moved so he's sitting sideways in the chair, his one leg hanging over the arm rest and the other on the ground. He hung his head over the other arm rest and looking at the ceiling. Then he streached out a arm towards his drink only to let it drop when he couldn't reach it. He whined and made a face. I raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip to stop me from laughing. 

"Laziness issues?" I questioned. 

"It's not so much laziness as its saving valuable energy," he said with a pout. I drank my drink, to hide the smile that has formed on my face. The song ended and another started, Hate You For it.

"Are you the devil or an angel, sent here from heaven or from hell," I found myself murmured the words. Luce looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. My eyes widened and quickly stopped singing. Then something about the song occurred to me. "The beginning of the song doesn't make much sense, technically the devil was a angel so." He looked over at me curiously.

"Yes, I suppose it does," he said with a slight tilt of his head. Then over the music I heard the door open, I looked over to see Nick, black hair and all walk through the door. He spotted me with a smile and waved. I waved back and smiled. 

I looked back over at Luce to see that he's not sitting there anymore, nor is his cup. I looked around for him but the blond is no where to be found, it's like he disappeared. 

"Weird," I murmured. I looked back over to Nick to see that he has walked over I stood up and he crushed me in a hug. 

"Hey sis, good to see you again," he said when he released me. He backed up. "How have you been?"

"It's good to see you too, and I've been good," I said with a grin. 

"Sorry about being late, one thing I hate more then monsters is traffic!" He exclaimed. I chuckled with agreement. Then he started to look around. "So you see any suspicious, could be blood drinking, characters?" I shook my head. 

"No," I admitted.

"Damn it, I would of thought the vampire would be here," he groaned with frustration. I nodded in agreement then looked around once again. Then I spotted a woman with ice white skin and clothing that looks like it's from the sixties whispering to a man, from the way his eyes darkened and grasped the woman's waist I believe it wasn't harmful words. Then she started to pull the man to the back door that leads to the ally.

"I believe I have found our vampire," I told him and pointed to the woman. He followed my gaze and nodded. He looked back at me with a grin. 

"Well lets go," he said. I nodded. I started to walk to the back door where they have disappeared. I opened the door silently and slowly walked into the ally, Nick following. I bent down and pulled out my wooden knife from inside my boot. 

I looked over to my brother to see him standing in a defensive stans with a machete in hand, how he got it into the building without being caught I don't know. I focused my attention down the ally where the two figures are standing, the male pinned against the wall trying to escape out of the vampire's hold. The vampire showed her fangs and leaned down to drink. 

Before she could though I ran at her and tackled her to the ground. She hissed in surprise and used her inhuman strength to throw me off her and against the building wall. I groaned in pain and slowly stood up. Yup, probably a few cracked ribs. 

The vampire started to walk towards me, forgetting about her victim all together. I took a defensive stans. She went to lunge at me but was held back by Nick. I took the opportunity to run the wooden knife threw her heart. Her eyes widened for a minute before letting out a scream and turning to dust, revealing Nick standing. He looked at the knife in question. I grinned and placed it back in my boot. 

"Wooden stakes are overrated," I stated symply.

................

"I'm fine Nick, I can take care of myself," I reassured him. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, fine," he said. I slowly walked over to my motel room door, making sure not to show the pain in my ribs. I heard him open up with trunk of his car. I looked over to see him taking out his travel bag and walk to the door of the next room over.

"So I found something suspicious in a few towns over, people keep dieing from freak accidents. Of course it caught my mind because really? When is it ever really a accident," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I was thinking of checking it out, you wanna help?"

"Sure, I would love to help you kill whatever supernatural creature has been causing these 'accidents'," he said with a smile and made air quotes at the 'accidents' part. I laughed and smiled back. 

"Good, we might at well leave tomorrow," I said. He nodded.

"We are taking my car though and leaving your car," he said. I frowned.

"I like my car though!" I whined. He shook his head.

"Face it, it's a piece of junk," he said matter-of-factly. I looked over at my car, stared at it for a second then looked back. Okay, yeah, he's right.

"Okay fine, we'll take yours," I said and rolled my eyes. He nodded with a smile. Then he walked up to me and hugged me tightly, I ignored the pain in my rips and hugged him back.

"I've missed hunting with you," he murmured.

"I have too," I said back. I let him go and stepped back with and yawn. "Well I'm going to catch some sleep." He nodded.

"Me too, night," he said.

"Night," I said. I used my room key and opened up the door. I stepped in and closed my door. I flicked on the light. The light lit the room, revealing the bed, desk and chair in the corner and the door leading into the bathroom. It's a pretty decent motel room considering the price. 

Not bothering to take off my shoes, I layed down on top of the covers with my face smushed into the bed. I groaned at the pain in my ribs. 

"Well ain't that a pretty sight to see," a familiar voice stated. I quickly spun around to see Luce sitting on the desk. In a blink I'm pressing a silver knife against his throat.

"Why the hell are you here? How did you get in? Why did you follow me?" I demanded. He doesn't seam effected though, even with the knife a giant his throat, he starts to laugh quietly. 

"Now is that any way to treat your guests," he scolded like a mother would to her child.

"Why are you here?" I asked, almost in a growl. I pressed the knife harder against his throat. He looked down at it, amused.

"Now, now. That won't hurt me, and I don't want you accidentally hurting yourself," he said in a calm voice then waved a hand and the knife flew out of my grasp and hit the wall opposite wall. My eyes widened and I quickly moved back. I looked from the knife sticking out of the wall and back at whatever he is.

"Wha- what are you?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice but not doing a very good job. He jumped off the desk and pointed at me.

"See that's the kind of questions you should be asking!" He exclaimed.

"What are you?" I repeated harshly.

"When you say it with that tone I shouldn't tell you a thing," he scoffed childishly. I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "But if you insist, let's just say I'm your guardian angel." I stared at him in disbelief. 

"How can I believe you?" I asked, lifting my chin a bit. He shrugged. I jumped when thunder boomed. I looked at him then at his shadow, adding to his shadow is a pair of wings, flapping slightly. Even from the shadow, I can see they are beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I looked back at the angel, but I can't see the wings. Angel. He's a real flippen angle. He smiled slightly. 

"Okay, who are you?" I asked slowly.

"I'll give you a hint, Luce is part of my name," he said with a smirk. I pressed my eyebrows together in confusion. 

"What angel's name has Luc-" I started to say then stopped. My eyes widened and my face paled. I stepped back until I sat down onto the bed. "Lucifer, your-your Lucifer." He sighed, almost sadly.

"Yup, that's the name don't wear it out. Lucifer, Satan, Devil, King of Hell. Although I would prefer you call me Luce," he said with a shrug, likes it's no big deal. I started to laugh. 

"Sure, your the devil. Your lying, tell me the truth," I said and crossed my arms. He can't be the devil, that just doesn't happens. Thunder boomed again. He clenched his jaw. 

"I don't lie, I may twist the truth but I do not lie," he sneered.

"If you really are who you say you are, then you would also be none as The Prince of Lies. Why wouldn't you lie!" I said, frustrated. 

"Why would I lie? Don't you know that most of the time the truth is worst then a lie," he said with a sick laugh. I feel sick, he's telling the truth. I bent over to hold my head in my hands but yelped from the pain of my ribs. "Your hurt." He quickly moved over to me. He reached out to touch my arm but I moved back with a glare.

"Don't touch me," I sneared. He frowned.

"I need to heal you," he stated. Then before I could move he held my arm. Instantly I felt a warm tingling going through my arm and to my chest. I clenched my teeth and fought against it. I gasped when I pain started to spread through me. He quickly removed his hand. I glared at him. 

"Why the hell would you do that! I thought I was supposed to heal me, not hurt me even more," I snarled through clenched teeth. Thunder boomed again and lighting struck, I jumped in surprise. 

"When I'm trying to heal you, you can't fight against it or it will hurt more, you stupid human!" He sneared and his eyes flashed red. I flinched back in fear. 

He noticed my reaction and his features softened. He rubbed his face stressfully.

"Sorry, shouldn't of yelled. When you've been down in hell since the beginning of time and dad just let you go top side to care for a human one seems to be a little bit stressed," he apologized and sat back on top of the desk, running his hand through his hair.

I blinked in surprise and opened my mouth to say something but stopped when the door opened to reveal Nick. He stepped into the room. He scanned the room and then looked at me, not even batting an eye at the devil sitting on the desk looking at him with interest. 

"Hey, you alright? I heard you talking to someone but there's no one here," he said, sounding a bit worried. My eyes widened a bit as I looked from him, to Lucifer, and back again. 

"It's okay, I was just on the phone," I lied. 

"Oh okay, sorry for barging in," he apologized and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, night." I nodded and he walked back out, shutting the door behind him. I looked back at Lucifer to see him making faces at him as he left. 

"I should of known it, your not actually here. I'm actually going crazy, hm who would of thunk it," I murmured. I heard him scoff. I started to take off my boots and moved the blanket. 

"Of course I'm real, it's just you can only see and hear me, I'm entirely real," he assured me. I groaned and got into the bed. I made myself comfortable.

"Real or not, let me go to sleep," I mumbled into the pillow. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep. I started to drift off. 

"Good night Little Bird..." I heard him say softly before falling into deep sleep.

.................

"... Little Bird.... Robin, Robin. Wake up!" A loud obnoxious voice rang through my still sleeping ears and I sat up quickly in the bed. I looked left to right, looking for the danger only to find Lucifer standing beside me. I yelped and jumped in surprise.

"What the hell! What are you still doing here?" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes. 

"Well it's either I stay here with you or go back to hell. And well hell, to put it lightly, is hell," he said in a fake cheery voice. I wanted to say something but like always, I'm interrupted by someone knocking on the door. 

"Come on! It's time to hit the road!" Nick's voice yelled from behind the closed door. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked over to the door and swung it open. He's standing there with a grin on his face. I glared at him.

"Why do you have to be a morning person?" I grumbled. He just grinned. "I'll be a couple minutes." He nodded. I shut the door and turned back around. I grabbed clothes from my duffel bag. I can feel Lucifer's eyes on me as I moved. I bundled the clothes in my hand and turned to look at him sitting on the desk again. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Do you mind," I said, looking from him to the clothes and back again. 

"No, I don't mind," he said innocently. I rolled my eyes and stomped over and into the bathroom dramatically. I shut the door behind me and quickly changed. I looked at myself in the mirror. 

My dark blond hair that reaches to my middle back is a mess, I should probably brush it some time but I'll do it in the car. My eyes are amber, almost a golden color. Someone wouldn't even think me and Nick are related considering how we look nothing alike. 

My gaze drifted to the scar that starts just below my ear and runs down my neck, along my collarbone and stops at my other shoulder. I grimaced at the sight of it. It's been years since it happened, it doesn't hurt anymore, physically anyways. The memory is still there though...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I opened the bathroom door and shut off the light. I walked out of the bathroom and packed everything. 

"So, where are we going?" Luce asked with a grin and rubbing his hands together exitedly.

"Um, a few towns over, in a town I think is called Swell Veue, there's been a couple of freak 'accidents'," I answered, swinging my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Could be a ghost, check if the victims where related, like of they where involved in a murder or something," he suggested and hoped off the desk. 

"Yeah, that's was I was thinking. I'll have to que-" I stated to stay then stopped when I remembered who I'm talking to. I shook my head. "Why the hell am I talking to you?" I ignored him and started to walk towards the door. Before I could open it though he stood in my way, a arms length away. 

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

"Because your the freaking Devil! I know the story!" I exclaimed. His face dropped, into a almost hurt look but he quickly covered it with a sneer. He took a step forward. I can feel the cold radiating off of him, ice cold. I shivered.

"There is two sides to every story, I'm sorry if you heard the wrong one," he said calmly, in a cold, dangerous, tone. Then he's gone, vanished. The temperature rose to its normal temperature but I still shivered.

..........................

Lucifer's POV

"Stupid humans, can't they understand everything's not just black and white! It's not like they actually heard the whole story!" I growled, I can feel frost spreading up my arm. I sighed. "I thought she would understand." I slumped back in my throne. Why does it have to be so hot here. We really need to get some air conditioning I thought to myself. 

"If I may speak King," my right hand Cinder asked me. I turned to look at her. I nodded. 

"What is it?" I asked. She brushed her brown hair over her ear.

"It's just that, it's understandable that she is weary of you. After all, she's a hunter her life is surounded by hunting the supernatural. Give her some time to get used to the idea, mabye even open up to her a little," she suggested. I raised an eyebrow in question. She bowed respectfully. "I didn't mean any disrespect, my lord." I waved a hand dismissively. 

"It's fine. Your my right hand, I prefer that you speak your mind," I said slowly, thinking about what she has said. It makes sense actually. I just have to give her time, warm up to her. She nodded.

"Thank you Lord," she said. 

"On to business matters," I said. "What are the numbers of the soul intake?" She brought out a iPad from her coat pocket; scrolls are so last century. She tapped on the iPad then looked back at me. 

"There has been fifty more souls today and six hundred fifty-seven for this week," she told me. I nodded. 

"How many deals have been made today?" I asked. She looked down at the tablet again then back at me.

"Forty-six and one being made as we speak," she said.

"Humans, willing to sell their soul for the most stupidest reasons," I scoffed.

...............

I watched trees and fields pass outside the window. I feel weird, kind of lonely even though Nick is here. Mabye it's because Lucifer has been gone since this morning, but it can be that, he just appeared yesterday. 

It's the afternoon now, turnes out Swell Veue is farther away then we expected. Nick made a strange noise and I looked over to see him frowning at the gasoline thermometer thing. It's almost empty.

"We have to stop for gas," he said, then as if on quew a gas stop appeared, a Timmys alongside a gas station. He grinned. "Mabye our luck is finally looking up."

"Yeah, mabye," I said with a small grin. He pulled off the road and into the bumpy parking lot. He pulled in beside a gas pump and got out. He filled the car up and got back in. He pulled away and parked in the Timmys parking lot.

"I'm gona go get some food, want anything?" He asked.

"Everything bagel with cream cheese please," I requested. He nodded and got out of the car. 

"Oh and don't touch the car, you always manage to break something somehow," he said sternly as he shut the door. I threw my hands up innecently. He rolled his eyes and walked off to the building. As soon as he entered the building I felt a rush of wind behind me and I looked in the mirror. Lucifer is sitting in the back seat. I quickly turned around to kind of face him. 

"Luce, your back!" I exclaimed. He smiled. He shifted in the seat uncomfortably. 

"Um yeah, sorry for disappearing like that I had to deal with some business in hell," he apologized. I looked away from his gaze.

"I should be the one to be sorry," I murmured, guiltily. 

"It's okay, I guess it's not like they told the whole story," he said sadly. "I really am sorry though, for getting mad. It's not your fault you don't trust me." Then he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you don't trust me, and don't say you do, I know you don't. Anyways, how about I help you with hunts. Research, give my expertise, you know, that kind of stuff; to earn your trust," he suggested with a grin. I looked at him, weary.  

"You don't have to do that," I said. He waved a hand.

"Trust me, it would be my pleasure. It's not like I have anything better to do, and it's either that or hell," he insisted. He stuck out a hand. He smirked. "Besides, I think we could have fun." I raised an eyebrow. What in the world could he of meant by the last part? I decided to ignore it.

"Okay, I guess if your going to be here it would be nice to have extra help," I said with a shrug. I took his hand and shook it, it's cold again but it's nice. I dropped my hand and he did too. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you always cold?" He sighed and flexed his hand, examining it.

"I wasn't always cold. But when I was cast out of heaven," he started. "Something I will tell you about later, but not now. When I was cast out and sent to spend eternity in hell I had to adapt. With my angle grase mixed with my hate for my father and his 'perfect creation' I developed the perfect temperature so hell wasn't so unbearably hot." I blinked a few times. 

"Okay," I said slowly, eyes a bit wide. He frowned and placed a hand lightly on my bare arm. 

"Does it bother you? If it does I could try to bring my body temperature up," he said. I smiled. 

"No its okay. It doesn't bother me, actually I think it feels nice," I admitted, mabye with a slight blush. He smirked then he looked away from me and out window. I followed his gaze to see Nick walking towards us holding two Timmy's bags, food. I licked my lips at the sight of food. 

I turned back around to face the front of the car. He got in the drivers side. He passed me one of the bags and I looked inside to see my glorious bagel.

"Yes! Thanks!" I exclaimed. I quickly picked it up, ripped off the paper covering it and took a bite. I heard him chuckle but when I looked at him to see him eating his own food I realized it came from Luce. I looked at him in the rear view mirror to see him laughing in his seat as he watched me. 

"I never understood human's love for food," he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow. He must of never tasted food before if he's saying that I thought to myself. "I haven't actually, mabye I should try something sometime." My eyes widened and I quickly looked back at him and back again. Nick looked at me weirdly.

"What is it?" He asked, looking back. 

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something," I lied easily. 

"Okay," he said with a shrug and finished his food. He pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road. So, you can read my mind? I thought after a couple minutes of driving. Welp, now I feel stupid. I felt his hand make circles on my shoulder. I almost leaned into his cold hand. 

"Your not stupid. I can read your mind but I haven't done it until now, don't worry. I just wanted us to still be able to talk even with your bother here, without actually talking," he murmured close to my ear, I can feel his cold breath brush against my neck. A shiver ran through me, but only half because of the cold. I bit my lip to keep from making a sound. I turned to look at Nick. 

"So, what's the plan?" I asked him, trying my best to ignore the fingers on my shoulder. He looked at me to back to the road.

"One of us will have to talk with some people in town who knew the victims. I was thinking I could do that since I'm better at taking to people," he said. 

"That is very true," I admitted with a shrug. "I'll use my laptop to research stuff." 

"Sounds good, could you send me the info about the victims?" He asked. I nodded and brought out my phone from my pocket and texted him the information; his phone beeped in response.

__________

I sipped my drink as I typed into my laptop. A piece of hair fell infront of my face and I brushed it behind my ear.

"Find anything?" Luce asked from across the table. I looked up from the computer and at him. I looked around at the restaurant uneasily, people will think I'm crazy if they see me talking to myself. "It's okay, no one will notice, there's only a few people here anyways." I looked back at him.

"Okay, I'll take your word on it," I said. "I found out that a year ago there was a death of a fourteen year old girl that was ruled out as an accident. It turns out that the victims where three of the four who witnessed her death." Luce rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll take a wild guess that it wasn't actually an accident, and the victims and the other had something to do with it," he inferred. I nodded. A waiter walked up to my table with smile. He looked me up and down then smirked. He placed his hand near mine and leaned forward.

"Hey beautiful. Salad, right?" He asked in a seductive tone. I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually could I get a BBQ steak burger," I said coldly. He looks surprised and stood up straight to write down the order on the note pad. He looked me up and down again, this time with a scoff then walked away. Then out of no where the back of his uniform burst into flames. He screamed in surprise and flared around, trying to put out the flames. 

Everyone's attention turned to him and someone ran up to him and sprayed him down with a fire extinguisher. My eyes widened and looked around for what could of course him to suddenly burst into flames; my looking stopped when my eyes landed on Lucifer, shaking with laughter.

"You set him on fire!" I hissed. He shrugged.

"Yes I did," he said, amused. I rubbed my face with a hand. 

"And why would you do that?" I asked, trying not to yell at him. 

"One, its funny. And two, I didn't like the way he was talking to you," he said with a shrug. My eyebrows pressed together in confusion before I smirked when I realized. 

"Your jealous," I said. He rolled his eyes but didn't deny anything. I started to drink some of my drink.

"He did a terrible job trying to attract you as a mate," he said instead. I spit out my drink in shock. 

"Wait, what?" I asked quickly. 

"It is what he was doing, trying to attract a mate? Isn't that how humans do it?" He asked with his head tilted in question.

"Um, yeah I guess," I said slowly. He snorted.

"I would of done much better," he said. I rolled my eyes. 

"I'll believe that when hell freezes over," I said. 

"You never know, I was thinking of installing air conditioning," he said thoughtfully. I laughed. He frowned in confusion. 

"Wait, you where being serious weren't you," I said.

"Yes, because frankly hell is to hot for my liking. I just never thought of doing something about it until now," he said with a shrug.

"Okay but we really need to talk about you setting people on fire," I said sternly. He made a pouting face and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I don't want to!" He whined childishly. 

...............


End file.
